Twilight Saga: Forever Dawn
by Ancasta Siobhan
Summary: What if Bella never made it to the wedding in Breaking Dawn but was instead attacked by another vampire eager for revenge against Edward for a long-past dispute that occurred long before Bella was even born? M for violence/language/lemons ATTN:SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!! It is solely owned by Stephenie Meyer!! Just a fan writing some fan fic and my own twist on things. Enjoy and don't sue me :)

***

Twilight Saga: Forever Dawn

Prologue

I remember running. It was dark. All around me I could feel this eerie chill, yet somehow it gave me comfort. Irony is what made me laugh inside at the thought of my pursuer. Oh how many times this kind has tried to kill me. How many times have I been saved from near death by the very thing I loved the most?

A few months after moving to the small town of Forks, Washington I learned from my best friend Jacob Black that the mysterious Cullen family was actually a Coven of vegetarian vampires. Strangely enough, my best friend himself was a werewolf. Coming from Phoenix I had never cared much for such things, until I met Edward Cullen who took my breath away just by looking at his pure Angelic features.

He didn't believe that he was good, but I could see it. No matter how many times I told him he was the hero he just pushed it away. Like he did me last year after Jasper tried to attack me at my birthday party. It was an accident, could have happened to anyone, but Edward wouldn't listen. He told me to forget about him and pretend as though he never existed. How can you pretend the sun is not there when every time you close your eyes can you feel it touching your skin? I could feel him around me, could hear him in my mind every time I would get too close to danger. Yet in the end it was He who was the one in danger. Alice and I flew to Italy to rescue him from the dreaded Volturi.

Luckily I had made it to him in time to save him, however I was condemned to either a life as a vampire or to be destroyed for knowing of the existence of their kind. Edward had always been against me becoming a vampire. He even had the chance to let me be turned when James had attacked me so soon after coming to Forks. If only he had let the venom spread… so many fights, so many deaths, so much pain could have been avoided. But Edward didn't want me to die. He wanted me to live and grow old like how he should have done.

He believed that if he had died in 1918 like he was supposed to, then I would be safe. He learned that if he hadn't been a vampire and been here, so many dangers could have found me on my own. I won't lie, I'm not the most graceful person I know. In fact I'd probably have to give that award to Alice. Along with being the best at knowing what is to come. Unless you put a werewolf near her, we learned that after having to fight with them this past summer when Victoria had led a bunch of newborn vampires to kill me in revenge for her mate James' death. It was our unusual ally with the werewolves that caused a victory for us.

We were shocked that the Volturi hadn't come to deal with the newborns, it was after we had defeated them that the Volturi guards Jane and Alec had arrived, surprised that we had succeeded. My every memory of the Volturi were that of hate and menace. Their leader Aro was a collector of strange gifts and viewed Edward and Alice as his prize. The only time he ever met me he wanted me as well. That was probably the only reason my life was spared then. Neither he nor Jane could affect me with their strange gifts either and he wonders whether I would have a unique gift in my new life as a Vampire.

That is if I even live long enough to become one.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilght Saga: Forever Dawn

Chapter 1: Captive Nightmare

I lay in my bed trying desperately not to think of the day to come. My wedding; to the man of my dreams, which is no joke because he usually frequents there. However I just couldn't bring myself to think the words. By this time tomorrow I would be Mrs. Bella Cullen. By this time tomorrow I might be like Edward. For some reason that thought scared me. This is what I had wanted wasn't it? This is what I had pleaded for so many times, had argued over, so many times. The moment was upon me and yet I couldn't fathom the reality of it.

I rolled over hugging my pillow close. Not even five minutes had gone by since Edward had left with his brothers Jasper and Emmett to go on their "bachelor party" as they had called it. I knew they were hunting. They would be among so many humans tomorrow and even though they were vegetarian vampires, the pull of so much human blood might be overwhelmingly difficult. I wish Edward were here with me. It would make this ache be more bearable.

Apparently I had become too accustomed to Edward's presence at night because without him here it felt too warm under my comforter. Although perhaps it had more to do with the fact that it was late summer. I kicked off my covers and that's when I heard it.

I closed my eyes for a minute to strain my ears to hear more clearly. I must of heard wrong, Edward had just left only a few short moments ago. Yet there it was again, a soft sound on my window. I looked over after slowing my heart; it had begun to race at the moment the sound had started.

_There's nothing there, _I thought to myself, shaking my head. I must be getting pre-wedding jitters or something. Imagining things that aren't real; strange sounds that couldn't be. I wasn't completely crazy; I had very good reasons to be afraid. Soon the Volturi would come looking for me. Making sure I was either one of them or dead, something in my gut told me that Demetri would love nothing more than for me to be the latter.

More recently I had been pursued by Victoria and her coven of newborns. That was over now, Edward and Jacob's wolves had seen to that. Yet I couldn't get the thought out of my mind, what if it wasn't? So many good things were happening now, when was it my time to have something wrong happen? It happened every time I began being happy. Perhaps I wasn't meant to be happy.

I rolled over again. _Stop it Bella!_ I thought to myself. _Of course you are meant to be happy! You are marrying the one you love in less than 12 hours! By this time tomorrow the best part of the deal will have been done! _

I sighed thinking about the other part of our deal. The part I had begged and pleaded for and the whole reason why I had originally agreed to this whole wedding fiasco. Edward wanted to remain pure until we were properly married. How could I blame him? He was of another time, and if he was able to go somewhere better after he left this earth he wanted to at least be able to take that with him. I couldn't blame him; I loved him to much for that. Yet I ached inside at the memory of him saying he would "try" not that we would actually "do". The one thing I wanted most, he made it seem impossible. He already hungered for my blood, how could that be any worse?

"I could so easily hurt you Bella," he had said. "I can't bear to hurt you ever again."

A tear began to fall down my cheeks at the memory of those months he had left me. How empty and cold I had felt inside. It was as if a part of me had died, a part I hadn't even known existed until he was gone. Now that he was back I wanted nothing more than to be with him during my every waking moment.

SKREEEEETCCH….

I sat up quickly; I knew I had heard something this time. As soon as I looked over I saw that my bedroom window was now open. I knew I had closed it immediately after Edward had left. Perhaps Emmett was playing a joke on me? He always did have a usual sense of humor. Probably brought on by having way too much time on his hands and I made for an easy target.

Shivering, I stood up and crossed the floor to my window. "Emmett if this is a joke, it's so not funny." I said. Silence continued. All I could hear was the sound of Charlie's fan in his room. My heart began to pound like before, blood filling my ears as I continued to strain for some sound.

A few minutes passed. _Maybe I really had forgotten to shut the window. _I pushed my window down when suddenly I screamed. Reflecting in the window was the face of a man I'd never seen before. Amber eyes locked mine and instantly he had his hand over my nose and mouth stopping my scream before it exploded from me.

"You don't know me Bella," he said. "But I know a hell of a lot about you. We are going to be great friends, and you are never going to see your beloved Edward ever again."

The world spun around me and then suddenly turned black.

***

A putrid smell followed by something cold and wet awoke me. I could feel someone's eyes on me and I kept my breathing even, pretending I was still sleeping while trying to determine the cause of the smell and the wetness without alerting my captor of my being awake. After a few seconds I realized the smell was from a dead body that lay near me. I tried not to gag.

"You can stop the act, Doll," my captor said. "I knew the moment you awoke."

I opened my eyes and silently wondered if this man had any abilities like Edward or Alice. "Yes, I often contemplate who has the better ability myself from time to time." He replied as if reading my thoughts.

_My thoughts! _I was instantly paralyzed with fear. _Edward can't even read my thoughts! Who is this man?! _

"Oh, I can easily answer your questions, Doll," he said chuckling. "But it's more fun to hear your theories. Isn't that what Edward did to you? Make you guess. I'll let you try to guess too. It's so much more fun this way."

I closed my eyes trying to think without thinking. That was hard. I didn't want to give this stranger any ammunition to throw at me. It was at that point I realized my head hurt. I tried to sit up and sharp pain streaked with blinding white light pierced my skull. I couldn't help but gasp from the pain.

"Ah yes, you struggle much." Came the voice again.

I braced myself against the wall as the room spun before me while trying to focus on the voice. He stood about five feet in front of me looking smug. "You know there isn't going to be an escape, Edward isn't going to save you. He doesn't even know I exist still, what a handy skill I have."

"Who are you?" I finally managed to say as the room stopped spinning around me. "Why are you doing this?"

The dark haired stranger laughed even harder. A loud booming laugh echoed in the dark room. Finally he composed himself. "I just want to play a game. You just happen to be the pawn." He narrowed his eyes on me like a hungry animal about to attack its prey. "The game is just beginning. Trust me, it will only get better. For me."

He turned and disappeared so quickly I became dizzy and nauseous all over again. Jamming my fist in my mouth to stop the cry that was coming I quickly glanced around the room. It looked like an old dungeon of sorts. The dead body I saw was that of a large Husky, its body lay strewn across the floor near me. The creatures fur was matted with blood and ripped away. I wondered why it was there, which brought me back to my original question of why I was there. It didn't make any sense. Who was this strange man?

Another sharp pain spread through my head as I tried to move, this time causing me to vomit all over the floor. _Wonderful, _I thought to myself once I had finally stopping throwing up. _Not only do I have to sleep near this dead dog, I also have to sleep in my own puke. _

A loud booming laugh echoed once more. I could only imagine what my captor found so humorous.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight Sage: Forever Dawn

Chapter 2: Missing

_I failed. I failed again! It was my job to see this before it happened and I failed. _

"Alice stop blaming yourself," I told her.

Carlisle glanced at me and then looked back at Alice. "Of course you aren't to blame Alice. Nobody would have ever thought this would happen."

Alice looked on the verge of tears if that were possible. " I felt something wasn't right all last night but with so many wolves running around I just can't see!" She got up from sitting on the stairs and locked in Jasper's arms. Instantly feeling better she looked in Jasper's eyes. "Thank you."

Jasper hugged her warmly. "Of course."

I looked down at the floor unable to stand their subtle embrace. They rarely ever show affection in public but just that small bit reminded me so much of my Bella that I felt murderous. Composing myself I looked back up at Carlisle. "What do we do now?"

Esme stifled a cry and held Carlisle tighter. _We need to do something, standing here isn't getting us any close; we need to be moving, _thought Emmett. "I agree" I said. "We need to trace the scent while it's still fresh, but we need to find a way to not alert Chief Swan. That's what Bella would want."

"It's 3 am Edward," Rosalie piped in. "Just go in, the old guy is probably still snoring. I know you want to do what's right in Bella's eyes, but just go out there and do it. You're wasting time."

"Rose-" Emmett started.

"She's right of course," I said, my face a mask of pain and anguish. "I'm the fastest and quietest I can get this done without disturbing the Chief."

"I can be ready in case he wakes," Alice chimed in. "I can say I need Bella for something for the wedding."

"Well it's settled, let's go," Carlisle said clapping his hands together. "Bella's only been gone three minutes according to Alice, the sooner we get there the faster we'll find her."

We ran to the garage to our cars. Cell phones in hand. "We'll be a mile from her home, call us as soon as you have the scent Edward," Carlisle laid his hand on my shoulder. "We _will _find her. Of that I am most certain." I could hear his thoughts and knew he spoke the truth.

I got in my Volvo and turned the key. My car fired up quickly and I pulled out onto our driveway and drove at lightning-speed to Bella's house. I knew the way so well I didn't even have to think, it was all instinct. Unfortunately it gave me more time to think. _How many times must I put her in danger? _I thought, pounding the steering wheel and pressing the gas. Within minutes I pulled up in front of her neighbors yard. Getting out I glanced over at the clearing remembering that heartbreaking day last year when I had to leave her there, saying goodbye when my heart was telling me to stay.

Pushing away the pain I crossed her yard and jumped into the air landing at her window and pushing it open like lifting a feather. I climbed in her room easily like I did every night. It was then that the reality of her missing fully sank in, of course I had already seen it in Alice's mind the moment she saw the vision of Bella being taken but it wasn't real. I kept trying to distance myself, telling myself it must be a mistake. But I'll never bet against Alice, she's proven herself too many times.

I pulled myself together more quickly than I had thought possible and scoured the room for anything I could find that could lead me to her. A sickeningly sweet smell, vague and yet familiar filled my lungs. So many years had gone by since I'd last smelled him. So many years I had thought he was long dead. I wanted to punch something, anything; the only thing that stopped me was the knowledge that Charlie would hear me. Seconds later I was jumping out the window, cell phone in hand.

"Edward, what did you find?" Carlisle said, driving with Esme next to him. A very worried look on her face.

"I know who took her." I said, my voice riddled with pain. "We are going to need help." I hit end and dropped the phone. Dropping to my knees inside the clearing, the pain tearing through me like a knife, if I could bleed there would be nothing left of me.

***

I awoke to the sound of laughter next to my ear. Startled, I cringed back against the wall staring into the face of my captor. His amber eyes stared into mine. If it wasn't for the fear I might actually have found him beautiful. He looked angelic like Edward, his face cut like that from a stone. His smile made him appear like more of a gargoyle than an angel, and it was this smile that snapped me back into reality. This man wasn't some angelic creature. He wanted me dead that much I was sure.

"Oh give me some credit, Doll." He said smugly. "I don't just want you dead." He stood up, looking more menacing. "I want to play with you first. You are, afterall, Edward's playtoy. He took mine away, so I suppose I could always use you instead."

I didn't want to know what he was talking about but I stored the information away knowing it would be important later. I still had to figure out who this man was. I knew one thing, I'd never seen him before.

"Yes, you are absolutely right. I'm very good at hiding, which is another reason why your precious Edward will never find you. That and he and he thinks I'm dead. No point following a dead guy. So it looks like you now belong to me. How wonderful that he left you so vulnerable and mouthwatering. But that's not why I'm interested in you." He looked me up and down hungrily. "No, not at all. But that's not for now. No, I need to feed before I play with you. Otherwise…" he licked his lips like a hungry jungle cat. "You may not survive my experiments." He snapped his head up and began walking away. Suddenly he stopped in mid-stride. "Let me not give you false hopes, Doll. You _are not _going to be surviving this."

With that he laughed his booming laugh and walked away.

I waited a few minutes until I knew for certain he was gone, then I hugged my knees to my chest and sobbed. Even when Edward left me I didn't feel this helpless. After a moment of weakness, a thought occurred to me. _If Edward knows this man, maybe he mentioned him before… _

I leaned against the rock wall behind me and pulled my hair back, thinking. Looking up at the ceiling I could hear this drip, drip that sounded like a leaky faucet. I counted the drips like the ticking of a clock, trying to find something to keep me sane. As time dragged on, as the drips kept dripping I couldn't think of a single thing Edward had said that reminded me of my captor.

_What if he's right and Edward can't find me? _ Another sob threatened to escape when a sudden scream pierced the darkness, I shuddered. The scream faded and began to sound like a drowning creature fighting for it's life. I silently wondered if that was true. Suddenly the screams stopped and I was left in silence. Soft footsteps could be heard above me and suddenly a large black figure fell down beside me. Blood splashed up on my face and I cried out, trying to jump out of the way. The booming laughter echoed. I leaned against the wall crying. Crying for the poor dead creature whose identity I was too afraid to determine; crying for myself, for whatever sick plans this evil man had for me; but crying even more for Edward, and what would possibly be left of my body whenever he did find me.

***

I lay in the dirt clutching my non-beating heart in my chest as if willing it to beat once more. I could hear the thoughts of my family trying to determine what to do next. Alice was trying to "see" where Bella might be. I knew she wouldn't be able to see her. He would have thought of everything. In all my years, I'd never met another man like him.

I remember meeting him so many years ago. It was during the Korean War back in the late 50's. I had gone my own way from Carlisle, wanting to see what was out in this world, but mostly just rebelling. I was a teenager afterall, doomed to walk the earth for eternity like this. For that short period of time when I rebelled I met so many interesting people. But never have I met anyone other than Bella as interesting as Michael Harrison and his beloved Sharlene Rhoades.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight Saga: Forever Dawn

Chapter 3: Unforgotten Christmas

Christmastime in Nashville was a big deal back in the late '50s. Back when everyone was enjoying themselves after the World Wars and before the inevitable Vietnam. I remember almost as if it were yesterday arriving in that busy town. Everyone interested in becoming a country music legend would flock towards it; especially after Elvis had introduced us to the sin of Rock 'n Roll. If only these people had a clue what kind of sin was entering their precious town. ..

Snow had begun to fall lightly on the town, everyone was bustling around the shops preparing for the next day; Christmas day. I remember seeing a small girl walking with her mother on the sidewalk wearing a red coat and hat. You could tell the girl came from a very wealthy family. "But I want that teddy bear mother! Not the brown one! The white one!" she stomped her foot. The girl had to have been about 7 years old and already I didn't like her. Her mother turned around to look at her.

"Priscilla darling, last week you wanted the brown bear," the girl's mother replied calmly reminding me of an old movie actress. "But if you want the white one…" she turned towards the entrance of the shop.

"Wait mother," Priscilla sighed. "Fine, I'll take both."

"Darling you do know when you want something!" her mother said appraisingly. "You must take after me! Of course you may have both!"

Watching this exchange between mother and daughter left me feeling sick to my stomach. Oh how times have changed so much! From back when we as a country had very little, to a time when they care nothing for values or the cost! This made me angry, for all that my parents had once sacrificed was being taken for granted by this dimwitted woman and her ungrateful child! That was when I got an idea…

Instantly I was across the street standing next to the woman; I held the door to the toy shop open for her. "Ladies first," I said in my most beautiful voice. The woman looked stunned at first and then smiled.

"Ah, so nice to have good help these days," she said in her chipper tone. "Come now Priscilla." She eyed me closely as she led her daughter inside. As she passed by I watched as the dark haired girl in the red dress skipped across the floor. Her short dark curls bouncing I could smell the sweet smell of her. Like a field of daisies after a summer storm. I bit back the onslaught of pain that burned my throat. She smelled so deliciously sweet. I could wait, I was rebelling but it was neither the time nor the place in this busy toy shop.

The woman was an overgrown version of her daughter; wearing a dark red dress and overcoat, dark hair on flawless porcelain skin and deep green eyes. She wore gloves and tall heels that clicked on the tile floor. Walking up to the counter she took off one of her gloves and began talking to the balding shop owner. "Oh Larry.." she said in that rich snobby voice.

"Why Miss Virginia, what can I do for you today?" Larry said, his voice dripping with southern drawl. He obviously had some affection for this snobby woman, most likely it was because she must have come in here quite often. I stood behind a rack of Silly Puddy pretending to be interested in the toys all the while focusing on the woman's conversation and the child searching through the toys.

The young girl Priscilla was staring at a box full of circus tops while dropping a few in her little white purse. _Stupid girl_, I thought to myself. _I hope the store owner catches you and throws you out. Soon. _

"Oh Larry," Miss Virginia said, drumming her perfect nails against the large oak desk. "My darling Prissy would love two of your teddy bears in the shop window; one of each color." This woman proclaimed loudly and proudly so that all of the store could hear. _Oh right, Prissy, that's exactly what you and your annoying child are,_ I thought, a smirk forming on my face.

Larry jumped up, "Why of course Miss Virginia!" As if he should have already known what this woman wanted before she asked. "Michael, a customer wants 2 of the bears!"

_She must be someone very important_, I thought to myself. As if answering my question a boy of about 16 appeared from behind the saloon style doors behind the desk, wearing a very worn pair of brown dress pants and a white dress shirt under a dark smock. When he saw Miss Virginia he stopped short. _Oh God not her again,_ he thought. I smiled, I like this guy already.

"Which bears?" he said faking a smile. _This better not take forever like every time, I swear I'll lose my job if this kid changes her mind constantly like always._

"The ones in the window," Larry answered turning back to Miss Virginia. "Will that be all, ma'am?"

As if on cue Priscilla came up behind her mother tugging on her dress. "Mother I want a Chatty Cathy!" I could hear a groan come somewhere from Michael's direction. I stifled a laugh as the girls mother looked down at her eager child.

"Darling tomorrow is Christmas, you can wait until then," she said in her perfect voice.

Priscilla looked on the verge of tears. "But I want a Chatty Cathy now!" She stomped her foot again on the floor making a loud ping noise that caused many people to turn and stare. _Finally, _I thought. _The moment I've been waiting for, this man has to kick these people out once the girl starts her temper tantrum._

Miss Virginia slapped her daughter across the face with her naked hand. "I said you can wait until then." Priscilla eyes began to water as she held her swelling cheek, the blood rushing. The thirst became almost unbearable I started walking towards her.

Just then Michael came up behind her with the bears. _Damn, that was unexpected, _Michael thought. I stopped walking and stood next to a bubblegum stand. "Here is your bears ma'am." Michael said setting them on the desk. Turning back to his boss he said, "Is that all sir? I really need to be getting home soon, my mother will be expecting me for supper."

"That's fine Michael, tell your mama I said thank you for the soup for my Miriam. She's so under the weather.."

"I will sir," Michael said and left.

"Now Miss Virginia that will be $5.00" Larry said while Miss Virginia began digging in her purse. After about five seconds she pulled out $10.00.

"For my daughter's outburst and disrupting your shop," she said innocently, as if she hadn't just slapped her daughter in front of everyone. Larry took the money, nodding, placed it in the drawer in the cash register, put the bears in a bag, and then handed the woman her receipt.

"Thank you ma'am and have a Merry Christmas," he said sweetly.

"And you too Larry," she said while grabbing Priscilla's hand and pulling her towards the door. "Now darling, you can't always have everything you want."

"Yes mama," Priscilla said massaging her swollen cheek, tears still swimming in her eyes. I took that opportunity to run to the door to have it open again as they left. _That should definitely scare them a little, make their blood pump a little faster, _I thought stifling a chuckle.

Standing at the open door waiting for Miss Virginia to notice me a gust of cold air blew in tossing her dark strands around her features. I realized at that moment that Miss Virginia was indeed very beautiful and smelled just as deliciously sweet as her daughter. The burn in my throat increased even more to the point that I had never known before. Finally she reached the door and looked at me warily. "I don't think I've ever seen you before, are you new?"

I smiled. "Why yes, this is my first day." _Ah in more ways than one. _

_Mama he's scary,_ Priscilla thought hugging close to her mother.

_My goodness this young man is more handsome that my husband, if only he were ten years older, _Miss Virginia thought. I tried not to laugh but my smile grew even wider. "Well, thank you-?"

"Edward," I said. "Edward Cullen."

"Well Edward, I suppose I'll be seeing you around," she said, tugging Priscilla off her arm and half-dragging her down the street. I watched them walk away as the wind blew their delicious scent toward me. It was dark out, and the streetlamps had already come on. They continued down the sidewalk about two blocks then turned left onto an alley way. I knew which way they would be going because Priscilla held onto the directions in her mind like a talisman, as if by reciting the directions might get them home faster.

I was already in the alleyway when they turned the corner. I was hiding in a dark doorway. As they passed a metal trash can fell and a cat screamed. I heard Priscilla scream and Miss Virginia pulled her close. "Mama I'm scared," Priscilla cried into her mother's coat.

"It's alright darling, we're almost home."

They continued walking faster and then stopped when Miss Virginia's heel got caught on the grate of the storm drain. "Damnit," Miss Virginia mumbled under her breath. "Hold on darling my heel is caught. It'll only take a minute." She let go of Priscilla's hand and the little girl backed up staring at her mother worriedly.

I dashed behind the mother and stood there waiting, my mouth watering, my vision turning to shades of deep red. I sniffed the air around her. The smell of daisies and orchid fill my lungs. I growl and the little girl screams, Miss Virginia's head snaps back to look at me and screams too. She quickly turns to her daughter. "Run!" Priscilla cries and starts running off down the alley.

Miss Virginia looks back at me, "Don't hurt my baby! Don't hurt my daughter! Take me instead!"

"Oh I was always planning to take you, but I can't promise to not take your daughter too. For I am very thirsty and my meal plans just got changed." I lunge at the helpless woman crying and feed for the first time on human blood. It takes only seconds and the woman stops struggling. Her blood is all drained and I'm still very thirsty. "Now its feeding time number two."

I dash through the alleyway towards the little girl's screams. _She didn't get very far, _I thought. She _must have fallen down a few times, she's bleeding. _ I caught up to her after only thirty seconds just as she fell against a brick wall. She turned around clutching her leg which was obviously broken and cried trying to find somewhere to hide. I jumped down in front of her watching her with death in my eyes.

_Please mister, please, you already took my mama, please don't hurt me. _She thought holding her hand to her mouth to stifle the scream that I knew was emerging. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I'm just so very thirsty and so tired of holding back." I lunged forth and bit at her neck the warm blood filling me. It was so deliciously sweet that I couldn't stop myself even if I had wanted to. When I was done I left her broken dead body layed sprawled out on the sidewalk. I looked up, wiping my mouth with my shirt, just in time to see the Michael's face staring at me as he held a trash bag hovered over the empty trash can.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight Saga: Forever Dawn

Chapter 4: That'll Be The Day

I stared at Michael's face for no more than a minute and then jumped grabbing onto the brick wall and crawled up the wall like a spider. Once I reached the roof I threw myself over it and ran across to the other side, jumping between the alleys. _Stupid Edward, _I thought to myself. _Just stupid, I should go back there and rip that guy's head off before he starts talking. _

I came to the end of a row of townhouses and jumped off the roof into the backyard. A dog barked and I hopped the fence. "Who the hell is out there?" I heard a drunken man say as a light turned on behind me.

A gunshot rang out . "Earl, get the hell in here with that gun before you shoot somebody!" An equally drunken woman's voice said. "You know you're already fucking blind couldn't shoot the broad side of barn close up, what if you kill somebody? I couldn't take it if you ended up in prison."

I looked back just in time to see the woman put her leg around the man's hip and stick her tongue in his ear. _Ew not ever going to be a future meal for me, _I thought thoroughly disgusted. The woman's voice sounded as if she had smoked way too many cigarettes from the time she was three until now. For once in my entire vampire life I was not interested in a human meal. _It's probably because of Carlisle and his ways, how he raised me, _I thought to myself.

Carlisle was a very bright man; although he's had centuries as a vampire to help him in his decision to not kill a human. Tonight had been my first kill and I pondered it as I ran. Not really knowing where I was going. Having an immortal life there really wasn't any point to going anywhere yet I had unlimited time to kill. This was very boring.

So much time and nothing to do; I would give anything just to sleep. Just to dream for one last time. I kept running and finally came across what looked like a high school. There were posters up about a winter dance and congratulating their football team for a terrific season. I walked up to the front doors and pulled; chains stopped them from opening any bigger than half a foot.

_I guess I'll just have to find a more creative way inside, _I thought looking up. For what seemed like the millionth time tonight I jumped up and landed on the roof. Looking around I noticed a door and quickly sprung to it. I turned the knob and it easily opened in my hand. _Of course, what would be the point in locking the door to the roof? Only people like me would be trying to get in,_ I laughed to myself walking down the dark hallway.

Whistling caught my attention and I stopped moving. _I can't believe I have to do this damn job on Christmas Eve,_ the thought from an old janitor filled my head. He continued to whistle and I could hear the sound of a mop splashing on the floor. A radio was blaring "That'll Be The Day" I could hear Buddy Holly and the Crickets playing.

"Well, that'll be the day when you say goodbye; Yeah, yes, that'll be the day when you make me cry' You say you're gonna leave, you know it's a lie; 'Cause that'll be the day when I die.." The music played and the janitor started singing along, Unknowing that I was watching him. Dancing with the mop he continued singing,

"Well, when cupid shot his dart

He shot it at your heart

So if we'll ever part

And I'll leave you

You say and hold me

And you tell me boldly

That some day well

I'll be through"

He swung the mop up as if the end of it were hair and he was singing to a beautiful girl. "Well, that'll be the day when you say goodbye

Yeah, yes, that'll be the day when you make me cry

You say you're gonna leave, you know it's a lie

'Cause that'll be the day when I die"

The music kept playing and faded out while the janitor dipped the mop like a lady. As the music ended I clapped loudly breaking into the eerie silence. The man jumped and dropped the mop to the floor. _What the hell..?_ He thought looking around for something he might possibly defend himself with.

I stepped towards him entering the dim light from the shadows. The light glowing on my skin my eyes looked fierce yet I was smiling. "Brilliant work with the mop," I said. "What a wonderful singing voice you have, does anybody know you're here?"

He backed up against the wall and accidentally knocked over the bucket of water. It rolled on the floor and stopped once it hit the mop. He glanced down at it, then quickly back to my eyes. "Who – who are you?" he stammered, pretending to be brave. I could hear him silently screaming in his mind.

"It's not so much who I am that is the question," I said menacingly. "It's actually why I'm here that you should be wondering."

I paced in front of the poor frightened man, his eyes bulging and his heart racing. I could hear his heart beating faster, for a moment I wondered if he had a weak heart. _That just won't do, _I thought. I stopped pacing and turned to the man, a look of concern on my face. He suddenly looked confused as he tried to read my expressions.

A second later I had him pinned to the wall, raised up by his uniform. "I'll be staying in the school for a while and you're going to give me a key. No questions asked and you will never tell anyone that I am here. Is that understood?"

Fire burning my eyes the man nodded tears streaming down his cheeks. "I swear, just don't hurt me!" He started digging in his pocket as I set him down. After a second of him crying and choking back sobs he handed me a key. I grabbed the key out of his hands and walked off leaving the frightened man to his music. Today won't be the day he dies if he does what he is told.

***

Walking down the hallway in the dark I pondered where I might go. After a few minutes I think of the perfect place; the library. I quickly unlocked the door and went in grabbing a random book as I went. I sat down at a table on the far side of the room. I didn't need any light to read but out of habit I turned one on. Opening the book to the first page I discover I had grabbed "Seduction of the Innocent", I immediately threw the book onto a pile sitting in a cart next to me. "What garbage," I said. "I'd much rather read 'Horton Hears A Who'." I laughed at myself and stood up.

I left the room and continued down the dark hallway. _There has to be something to do or I'll kill myself from boredom, if that's even possible, _I thought. A door to my right caught my eye so I opened it and went inside. The door shut behind me and echoed through the large room. I switched on a light and realized I was standing on a stage. A large grand piano stood in the center beckoning to me. I crossed the stage quickly towards it.

Gliding my fingers across the keys I played a few notes to test it. A high C, a low G, sounded in tune to me. I sat down and began to play songs from my own childhood. I had taken piano lessons when I was five and had quickly caught on. Soon I had gone from playing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" to Bach to Beethoven in a matter of a few short years. The songs were all memorized and I could play them flawlessly.

I played Symphony after Symphony to pass the time, followed by a little nonsense made up and ending with "Blue Velvet" by Tony Bennett. The sun had been up for several hours and I was beginning to get tired of playing music to an invisible audience. Something told me I wouldn't be very inconspicuous underneath stage lights or else I would play for an actual audience.

Standing up I looked outside at the falling snow. "Christmas day," I said to nobody. I had never felt more alone than I did at that moment. I ran through the school at amazing speed and was outside in less than thirty seconds.

***

Walking down the street through the hustle and bustle of people getting together with their families for Christmas dinner made me blend in very well with the crowd. Nobody bothered to look at me and the only thing on the minds of the people passing was whether their friends or family would like the gifts they got. I thought to myself, _Must be nice to have such simple problems and simple desires. _

Standing in front of a small house on the corner of a busy street I could hear the children inside laughing and singing Christmas Carols. The sound made me think of my own childhood or what little of it I could remember. I remember my parents and I did celebrate Christmas, and I always reacted much like these children did, but I couldn't remember any more than that. The thought made me sad. I so wish I could remember those things. What did I get for Christmas? What had made me so happy on Christmas day?

After a few minutes of feeling sorry for myself I decided to press on. I needed to know what had become of the bodies. So stupid of me to have not taken care of them properly! Although I had been watched, that had prevented me from finishing things the proper way. I needed to get rid of him quickly before he could talk. Otherwise all of this would have been for nothing.

I ran as quickly as _humanely _possible through the town and stopping when I saw a small group of people huddled together outside the toy shop. Three men and an old woman. "Nobody knows how she died, it was so strange," said Larry who was holding his hat in his hands, his head held down in shame.

"I don't understand why someone would want to hurt her and her daughter," a short woman with gray hair said sadly.

"I don't know either Maggie," said a large man with fierce blue eyes smoking a cigarette. "But we'll find the son of a bitch. And when we do, there'll be Hell to pay." The man took a puff of his cigarette and then threw it on the ground stomping it out. "Nobody kills my wife and daughter without answering to me."

The short old woman pats the man on his back. " I know it's hard Randy," Maggie said trying not to cry. "I loved them too."

The large man Randy pushed the old woman away. "I don't need your comfort!" he yelled stumbling. Apparently he was drunk. "And I sure as Hell don't need your sympathy either! That son of a bitch will pay!" After stumbling twice more he ran off leaving the others behind.

"Randy! That won't bring her back!" the old woman cried. The fourth man held her close and she tuned into him sobbing.

The fourth man turned to Larry. "I'd better get Maggie home, thank you for your help Larry."

Larry nodded sadly. "I should have just called her a cab. If I had she'd still be alive and so would Priscilla. This is all my fault."

"Don't say that!" The fourth man said, hugging Maggie close. "You had no way of knowing this would happen! None of us did, and there's no sense in blaming yourself for it!"

Larry looked up at the fourth man feeling a little stronger. "Thanks Lee, if there's anything else I can do to help you all out, please let me know. I've gotta get back to Miriam, she still has a bad cold."

"Thank you Larry, please tell her I hope she feels better soon." Maggie said looking up at him from around Lee.

Nodding Larry said," I will." With that he walked away.

Maggie hugged closer to Lee crying. "I can't believe our little girl is gone," she cried. "And little Priscilla, she was so young!" She couldn't continue anymore, she just sobbed into Lee's shirt.

Lee held her for a long time as snow began to fall some more. The snow whirling around them made them look like angels. The sight took my breath away, not that I was breathing to begin with, but it was then that in their eyes I could see what my parents should have looked like if they hadn't died so many years ago. What I should look like but never will.

Time moved by slowly while watching this grieving couple. I began to ache inside because I knew I was the reason for their pain. Here I was thinking I was giving out justice to two ungrateful individuals and yet in reality I was only causing pain for someone else. _But I'm a vampire,_ I thought to myself. _That's what we do! We feed off of humans they are just food to us! But perhaps Carlisle had it right after all- All this for what? A few seconds of ecstasy feeding off of human blood, just to get thirsty again and to cause so much pain for other people! That could have been me or my family! Instead it's these people and theirs. And it's all MY fault. _

I walked away from the grieving couple and ran down the street not caring if anybody noticed. It didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered. Here I was a vampire feeling guilty for what I had done. After a minute of running I stopped in what looked like a schoolyard. I could see the playground equipment and sat down on a swing wishing I could cry. The sun had already gone down and the streetlamps were lit. Here I was alone in the dark wallowing in self pity for the monster that I was.

After a moment of agony I realized that I was in fact not alone in this empty playground. I heard the ruffle of a skirt about thirty yards away. My head snapped up looking for the source. Across the playground was a beautiful girl in a poodle skirt and sweater. Her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was laughing and holding a present in her tiny hands. Next to her stood Michael in his brown pants and dress shirt a present in his hand as well.

"Oh Michael you shouldn't have," said the beautiful blonde smiling.

"It's just a little something I thought you'd like," he replied sheepishly.

The blonde girl slowly opened her package while grinning back at Michael. She pulled back the paper and looked down at her gift. "Thank you Michael!" she jumped up into Michael's arms. "It's perfect!"

Michael held her in his arms smiling. "You're welcome Sharlene."

Sharlene jumped down. "Open yours now!" she prompted. Michael tore at the paper on his gift revealing a science kit.

"Thanks Sharlene you didn't have to get me this, I know you don't have a lot of money working at the diner. You didn't have to get me anything," he said staring into her eyes.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't get you something?" she said staring into his. After a second she started pacing. "And besides, my music career will take off soon, I just know it!" She glanced back at Michael. "I'm going to be singing on stage next week if you want to come see me."

"Of course Sharlene, I love your voice," Michael said. "When you sing, it's like a choir of Angels."

"Oh Michael," Sharlene jumped into his arms and kissed him. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too Sharlene," Michael said setting Sharlene down. He started digging in his pockets for something. Around them snow was falling and Sharlene looked at Michael confused. Finally he found whatever he was searching for and pulled out a tiny box. He got down on one knee taking Sharlene's hand in one of his. "Sharlene Rhoades, I have loved you more than half my life. We have been best friends since I can remember and would love nothing more than for you to be my wife."

Sharlene smiled and began to cry. "Of course Michael I would love to be your wife!" Michael slipped the ring on her finger and she jumped in his arms once again kissing him.

"I figure we can get married after graduation I have some money saved up," Michael said. "I'll go to college nearby and you can still work on your music career. I love you with all my heart Sharlene."

"I love you too Michael Harrison," she said still smiling. Looking at her ring as it shone in the light from the streetlamp.

Michael glanced at his watch. "I'd better get you home, it's getting late."

"I don't ever want to leave your side," she said smiling.

"Me either, Sharlene. Soon we will be together forever."

"Together forever," she repeated. "I like that." The held hands and left the playground. As they left I jumped off the swing and landed about twenty feet away. I laid in the snow staring up at the starry sky.

_This is what I could have had too. I could have been happy like them. Instead I'm a monster; a horribly evil creature that only causes pain; doomed to walk the earth, alone for eternity, just as Cain wandered the Earth after murdering his brother. _

Staring into the abyss I began to wonder how Carlisle and the rest of my family were doing. Alice and Jasper had just recently joined us. Rosalie and Emmett were off together doing God knows what and I didn't care to know. They were happy. Each and every one of them was happy having found someone to love them. I was the only one alone. Perhaps it was meant this way. I had decided before I left that they were better off without me. So there I was just laying alone in the snow under a starry sky on Christmas night.


End file.
